Mirai Kaisei
Mirai Kaisei (回生 未来 Kaisei Mirai) is a professional Hero and Sidekick for the Jumper Hero Agency under her father. She serves as the agency's master combat instructor, specializing in training new recruits to combat high-speed and teleporting opponents. She is also a graduate of U.A.'s Hero Course, and the older sister of Zenji Kaisei and the younger half-sister of Yakedo Kaisei. She is known professionally as The Time Hero: Traveler '(ティミー ヘロ トラブラー ''Timī Hīrō Toraburā). Appearance Mirai, overall, bears great resemblance to her younger brother, albeit much more feminine and with a lighter skin complexion. She has long, back length hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She possesses a rather lean build, to a degree where she is considered underweight for someone her age. While not necessarily well-endowed, she is still considered very attractive by her peers. She is often seen wearing her Hero Costume, a black shirt and light grey pants, with multiple pockets and bags for carrying around her gadgets. She also wears black combat boots, black gloves, black armor plating over the front of her calves, and a white lab coat. She also has a hairpin on her left bangs and has a hidden earpiece in her right ear. Personality Mirai is kind-hearted and loving in nature, but a sudden shift in friends as a child caused a significant shift in her personality. She is anxious a great deal of the time, and can be prone to anxiety attacks, as such she needs to take stress medication every day to keep her emotions under control. She's afraid that her friends and family don't really care for her, even though she knows that they do. When sad or anxious she often speaks in a higher voice than usual, and can be prone to bouts of rage. When her emotions are under control however, she is a rather pleasant individual. She is loving, thoughtful, and very intelligent, having graduated from U.A. with top marks. Zenji prefers spending time with her above all others when she's this way. This is more in line with the way she acted as a young child, more fun-loving, albeit with the mentality of a young adult. History Mirai was born approximately 19 months before Zenji. Unlike many other siblings, who see the birth of a younger sibling as someone who would take the attention from them, when Zenji was born she showed him the utmost affection. The two would continue to play together often until Mirai became too busy in middle school. Her Quirk had manifested before then, being a predictable combination of her parent's Quirks. It was around this time that Mirai began to display her anxious behavior, as she was switched into higher education classes with pompous individuals who treated her poorly, and separating her from her friends. Eventually, Mirai was accepted into U.A. High's Hero Course as a first year, displaying excellent aptitude both in and out of battle. It was her performance in U.A.'s Sports Festival that inspired Zenji to become a Hero. It was also her that recommended Zenji take martial arts classes to better take advantage of his Quirk. Eventually, Mirai graduated from U.A., being one of the top three graduates in her class, and quickly becoming a sidekick at her father's Hero Agency so that she wouldn't be too far away from home. Abilities '''Keen Intellect:' '''Mirai is rather intelligent, using her smarts in conjunction with her Quirk in order to fight as efficiently as possible. She was not only able to get into U.A. High, passing the written exam with a perfect score, but also graduated from the prestigious school as one of the top three students in her class. While quite as capable of thinking on her feet as her brothers, and she can be flustered, given enough time she make victory out of almost any situation. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Mirai's skill in hand-to-hand combat is so advanced that she is the master combat instructor at the Jumper Hero Agency. Her martial arts skills are so advanced that she's equal, if not superior, to Zenji in melee combat. Her combat style generally revolves around evasion and dealing quick decisive blows to vital areas, almost completely forgoing defense. Her combat skill was great enough to train Griselle, Joho, and Zenji back to back in high speed combat. While she was tired by the end of training, it is worth noting that she took on each of them individually back to back with only one break over a three hour period. Even Zenji, who was the most acclimated to her combat strategy and movement speed, only fought her 1/3 of the time. Overall Abilities: Mirai, despite only being a sidekick, is still a highly capable Hero in her own right. She's one of the top sidekicks at the Jumper Hero Agency and, as stated above, serves as the agency's master combat instructor, demonstrating physical capabilities and intellect above that of her peers. This is even more impressive considering her young age. Mirai is also an alumnus of U.A. High, the most prestigious Hero Academy in Japan, where she graduated as one of the top 3 students of her year, showing her ability to excel at a rather young an age. Quirk Time Shift (タイムシフト Taimu Shifuto): Mirai's Quirk is essentially a combination of her mother and father's Quirk, allowing her to manipulate space and time. Using her Quirk, Mirai is able to stop time. Simultaneously, Mirai is surrounded by a temporal bubble, shielding her from the slowed down time while also protecting her from any harm until time continues as per usual. The bubble around her also covers her equipment, allowing it to move at her speed until it leaves her person. She is even capable of moving bullets and other generally fast or heavy objects as if they're just small particles in the air. Anyone that can pick up on her movements will generally only see a blur, with only other temporal Quirks being able to actually match her movements. However, Mirai can only activate her Quirk for, to her, five seconds at a time, before needing to recharge her Quirk for at least another five, assuming she uses the maximum amount of time in one instance. This means that she must make the best of her time before her opposition can attack her, while also needing to carefully choose when she activates her Quirk. Also, temperature is still in effect while Mirai's Quirk is active, meaning that she can't attack something shrouded in heat or freezing cold, such as if Shoto Todoroki were to use his Quirk against her. Stats Equipment Mini Rockets:' '''Mirai's primary weapon in combat are multiple small rockets that she can attach to objects to cause them to fly away at high speeds. While only the size of a small disk, they still have a lot of power, even being capable of moving a large boulder with only two or three rockets. These were designed by U.A.'s Support Course her 1st year at the school, and upgraded slowly over time. '''Bolas':' '''Mirai also carries weighted bolas for capturing villains. When wrapped around her opponent's arms or legs, her targets will often find difficulty moving, and will be unable to escape unless they have sufficient strength. They are made of a metallic fabric, making them incredibly sturdy and heavily resistant to heat or cold. They have a tensile strength much greater than average rope, so even certain strength-based Quirks are incapable of breaking them. She only has three bolas, as the material is very hard to synthesize. '''Shock Cannon':' '''Mirai also carries a collapsable rifle which is capable of firing electrified disks. The disks, which use electromagnetism to float over her targets, creates an electric field of energy around her targets which can heavily injure an individual if they attempt to touch the cage. Mirai requires at least five disks to completely trap a target and can only carry up to twenty disks at a time. Each disk has a charge that works for approximately an hour, and require a recharge when out of energy. '''Metal Beads':' '''Mirai's final weapon is simply a normal bag of metal beads. They are used to create traps by placing them all over the floor for her opponents to slip on. As they are metal, they are harder to break than normal beads. This is mostly meant as a distraction, and is what she normally opens battles with. '''Earpiece and Timer':''' '''As a part of her Hero Costume, she wears an earpiece, hidden by her hair, connected to a timer via bluetooth that counts down how much longer her Quirk will be active. Only she is capable of hearing the timer, unless someone were to tap into her timer's bluetooth. However, if this were to occur, it would be absolutely useless to them as they wouldn’t hear the countdown. Relationships Zenji Kaisei Zenji is Mirai's younger brother. Mirai and Zenji have been very loving and kind to each, ever since Zenji's birth. As children the two would often play with each other, and still attempt to spend time with one another when they're not both busy. It was Mirai that truly inspired Zenji to apply to U.A. to be a Hero, and was the one that motivated him to continue trying even after failing the entrance exam. She was the most proud after Zenji was moved into the Hero Course. In the present day, when Mirai is feeling anxious or sad, Zenji gets angry that he can't do anything about it, and wants to physically harm the people that hurt her emotionally. He considers her to be his favorite person in the world. She affectionately refers to Zenji by the nickname "ZJ", which is generally a family nickname. Yuso Kaisei Yuso is Mirai's father. Yuso is often the one that has to, or attempts to, help Mirai with her anxiety, but is sometimes unable to and gives up or gets severely angered. However, he still loves and cares for her deeply. As her family members are the only ones she knows cares for her, he finds it important for her to stay home, and as such, had her join his Hero Agency as a sidekick after she graduated from U.A. Yameru Kaisei Yameru is Mirai's mother. While she shows great love towards her only daughter, she finds it difficult to approach her when she's in a bad mood. She does her best to be kind to her, but her outbursts often make this difficult. However, Yameru still does her best to show her daughter affection, such as washing and braiding her normally unmanageable hair. Yakedo Kaisei Yakedo originally had a rocky relationship with his new younger siblings, with Mirai even goading Zenji into hitting him in the head with a plastic baseball bat to wake him up, but the three siblings eventually learned to love each other and get along. However, after the revelation that Yakedo had turned down the path of villainy, she was the least forgiving for his actions, often insulting him whenever he comes up in conversation. She even stormed out of the dining room after Griselle brought up the family photo he was in. Battles and Events The Professor Arc *Griselle Hideaki vs Mirai Kaisei *Joho Gijutsu vs Mirai Kaisei *Zenji Kaisei vs Mirai Kaisei *Zenji Kaisei, Griselle Hideaki, and Mirai Kaisei vs Kobra and The Professor's Subordinates *The Professor Hideout Raid Trivia * Mirai likes films and home-cooked meals. * Mirai dislikes things that make her anxious (which is almost everything). * Mirai's personality is based off of Black Dwarf Star's older sister. * Mirai is only half-Japanese, as both of her parents are half-Japanese themselves. She is 1/4 African and and 1/4 Italian. * In Zenji's mental list of the most important women in his life, Mirai ranks first. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Sidekicks